


The Cold Haze

by Extraho



Category: Death Sentence (2007), Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Billy thought he'd never see him again, the one who captured his heart, but when he does, at the night of his brothers initiation, will it be a glint of light in his existence, or just another spot of black.





	

 

Bodie cursed quietly as he realised that he had left his jacket in the Dungeon. "I forgot my jacket, wait for me outside would you?" he called to the gang. They had been out celebrating Joe's successful initiation when they stumbled upon a little surprise. It wasn't the bad sort of surprise, but damn, it was a surprise!

"Sure thing." They called back and headed out in the moonlight. He heard an elegant, but somehow passionate tune fleet through the halls of the club. Sometimes the DJ would play something like this to give the clubbers a breather. What Billy had told them was still on his mind as he entered The Dungeon.

"You didn't have to tell them that." Bobby said quietly, referring to Billy's sudden revelations of his rather bland feelings towards the fairer sex and the return of his eight-year-older lover. Bobby had spent ten years going in and out of various prisons when he wasn't busy playing hockey. He remembered clearly the day he left the first time. Bobby had been 25 years old, and Billy just seventeen as they kissed passionately just before he had to leave.

Billy didn't answer him, but stood up from the floor and walked towards the centre of the hall. "Dance with me." He asked softly. He could feel the cold haze that always surrounded him melt away in Bobby's presence. Bobby rose and approached him slowly. He stepped up behind him, standing a bit shorter and took him into his arms. They moved slowly at first, but not any less seamlessly as the music beat around them

Bodie's jaw dropped slightly as he saw Billy and Bobby dance. It was like something he had seen before, but it was slower, more intense, hotter, more passionate and aggressive. He didn't have a fucking clue about Billy knowing how to dance! He hadn't known Billy was partial to the stronger sex either, but that was a whole different ball game. He supposed that some part of him had already known that, because those girls he picked were never enough to state him for long. Billy was still the same fucking scary guy even if he liked a bit more muscle than most girls could offer, but dancing? Dancing was so un-Billy like that it added yet another dimension to his already too dimensional character.

Bobby's dance with that chick seemed like a cold cardboard performance compared to this. They were so close, like they were fused together. Billy had his back to Bobby's broad chest, whose hand at Billy's lower stomach held them close. Suddenly he pressed hard against the creamy skin of his stomach and Bodie felt a jolt run though him as Billy arched and whimpered in pleasure.

For the first time he noticed that their eyes were closed. Though every turn, every leap, every lift, every caress, their eyes were closed. He brought a hand to cover her mouth in astonishment. They could feel each other. They didn't have to see, they could sense each other. Their lips never quite touched, but they were so close he could almost feel their lips against her own. Bodie shook himself. Since when was he interested in guys? He frowned as he looked down upon the couple. He wasn't, he decided, but you would have to be a eunuch not to be affected by the two of them, and Bodie was anything but.

His skin turned goose bumped as Billy's body arched and tensed against the powerful frame supporting his weight. He let out a mewling sound as Bobby caressed his sides and trailed up his arms.

They were teasing each other.

His skin was damp and flushed as Bobby stood down on one knee in front of Billy. The gang lords' eyes were still closed as he sat down on the strong thigh, a leg on either side, and laid his lips gently against the older mans. Their lips slid against each other as seamlessly as their dance had and it was beautiful.

Bobby stood up swiftly, and Billy wrapped his long slim legs tightly around his waist on pure instinct, their kiss never breaking. Eventually they came up for air, and Billy buried his face in Bobby's neck and whispered brokenly. "I had to."

Bodie shot a look at his Jacket and decided that he could go without it for a day.

 

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked as he closed the door to the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy said shortly. Bobby just arched a brow at him and pulled the younger man down onto the worn couch. Billy huffed and put his head in his lap, letting himself be petted.

"How long have we known each other Billy?" Bobby asked, knowing exactly what was in the younger man's head. He did have three younger brothers. He learned quickly.

"Twelve years, going on thirteen."

"That's right, twelve years." He said and nodded. "Now how good a friend would I be if I can't tell if you are okay or not?"

Billy just huffed.

"You're not okay." Bobby said sadly and traced the tattoo's on Billy's neck. Billy didn't answer for a long time. He just laid there, curled up against Bobby's side, enjoying the soothing motions of the warm hands on his scalp.

"I know…" he whispered finally. "I –" Billy didn't know what to say. Annoyed with himself he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands, twirling the goatee with his finger. He glanced over at Bobby who was gazing at him calmly, without judgement. Something melted in Billy's heart and he crawled into Bobby's lap.

He was so tired of holding his guards up. He was so tired of being Billy Darley, Bones Darley's son, gang lord and drug dealer around the clock. Now, all he wanted to be was 27-year-old William, nothing but a boy in so many peoples eyes.

Every intimate encounter they'd had up to date had been while dancing, but now, Billy couldn't hide behind dance anymore. He wasn't seventeen anymore. Gently and hesitantly he touched his lips to Bobby's. Every dance they had danced together during the past decade had led up to this moment, and they both knew it.

Bobby responded without hitch, slipping his tongue into Billy's mouth and teased his tongue. Gently he nipped at the tongue ring, the one no one knew he had, making Billy gasp. Billy sat down fully in his lap and deepened the kiss, arching against him.

"I'm ready," he moaned against Bobby's lips. "I need you…."

Bobby pulled away and tilted Billy's face up to meet his. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah." Billy nibbled his lips adorably. "I'm sure."

Bobby stood up; his hands folded underneath Billy's bum and carried him to the bedroom. In a fluid motion he set Billy down on the bed, laying himself heavily on top of him as they kissed deeply. He slipped his hands underneath the black shirt and pulled it over Billy's head.

Billy's fingers fumbled with his belt and pulled his shirt up. Quickly he undid the first few buttons before he pulled it over his head, along with the wife-beater underneath.

Bobby pulled the worn denim off of the slim legs and tossed it, chains and all, onto the floor. Billy made a sound of surprise as he was flipped over onto his stomach and yanked back by his hips to lay spread out on Bobby's lap.

"Ahmm." Billy moaned as he felt a clothed hardness against his bum. God only knew Billy wasn't a virgin by and stretch of the imagination, but Bobby would be his first in many ways. He would be his first lover. The first one to feel his silky walls clamp around him, knowing he truly was welcome, and not just a means to an end, someone to scratch an itch. Billy only hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. It should be different right, when you loved so someone? He liked a bit of pain, but he liked the pleasure more. Sometimes he had felt a small shot of pleasure, but only for a split second. He often wondered if it was merely wistful thinking.

He had thought he'd never see him again when he hadn't heard from him in nearly a year, but then he had showed up, looking older and tougher. His black hair as wild as always.

Bobby littered his back with small bites, leaving pink marks before he caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Billy didn't even notice when a slick finger was slipped inside of him, until the kiss ended.

"Oh." He startled as he slipped in another.

Bobby stilled. "Are you okay?" he whispered hotly against his neck. Billy nodded. It didn't feel too bad. It burned a bit, but it didn't hurt or tear him, so he was good. He bit his lip harshly as they moved deeper into him. He clutched the sheets, expecting pain, but it didn't come. Instead he felt a warm rush of heat in his belly and a steady pulse of intense pleasure washed over him. "Oh god…" he moaned. How? He was feeling pleasure from the inside. He hadn't thought it truly possible. The only sexual pleasure he had gotten was from a girls heat or his own hands, but this…this was simply amazing. It felt so good when Bobby slipped another finger past the ring of muscle.

Billy keened loudly and pressed back, making Bobby chuckle. "Be patient, my love, patience." He pulled away, removing his fingers from the hot cavity. "Still sure?' Billy nodded with confidence. Everything had gone so much better than he had expected. He felt something hot and blunt press into him. "Relax, sweetheart." Bobby soothed softly and stroked his thighs.

Okay, this hurt a tiny bit. Not nearly as much as he was used to, but it still burned. Billy forced his muscled to relax and felt Bobby's thick length slid into him.

As Bobby thrust carefully, rocking into him. Billy spread himself wider and settled on his elbows. Every thrust met a barrier of tight muscle inside him, but soon, after much gentle coaxing, Billy felt something in him give, and open for his partner.

Bobby hissed as he sank deep into the tight heat. Billy gasped and tightened his legs around Bobbys thighs, the soles of his feet touching his bum. He had never had anyone so deep before. His body had never accepted anything to go deeper. Oh, God, it felt so good. It filled him up so good. He could not help but put a hand to his stomach. God, he could feel Bobby moving in him against his hand as he worked up a sweat "Bobby…" he moaned his name loudly. "Harder please!" Bobby complied, setting up his pace, his crown dragging across the sweet spot at every thrust.

He held his hips tightly with his hands and thrust hard, staying still inside him when he couldn't go any further. Billy's head dropped onto the bed and he sucked in a breath, his face screwed up with pleasure.

"AH, please." He pleaded. Bobby repeated the powerful thrust, making Billy whimper and mewl. He pushed himself up, so that his back was flush against Bobby's chest, throwing his head back onto his shoulder and moved with his lover. Bobby pulled Billy's head back to kiss him. When they parted, they both panted for breath. Billy kept moving while Bobby stood still behind him for a few seconds, watching him, the muscles playing underneath his inked skin, before he started up again.

Soon he felt Billy contracting unevenly around him, so he grabbed the base of his cock to keep him from coming too soon.

Billy bucked underneath him, heat coiling in his stomach and flush spread on his skin. "Uh!" Bobby sank his teeth into the tattoo'ed neck, drawing blood, making him cry out his release loudly.

Bobby smirked, proud that he had made him come so quickly without touching him in any other way than from the inside, and he would do so again, or lese his name wasn't Bobby Mercer.

Billy whined loudly as Bobby pulled out of him and reached for the jar of lube. He was still twitching and shivering from the twinges of pleasure surging through him. He wiggled slightly, feeling exactly how raw and sore he was.

"On your back, I want to see you." He ordered and Billy obeyed. He found that he liked Bobby like this; dominating. It felt good not having to be in charge for once. Bobby didn't ask, he just pulled Billy onto his lap again, lifted him up like he weighed nothing and sank him slowly down on his newly slicked cock.

Billy shuddered and his eyes rolled. Whimpering he buried his face in Bobby's neck, lapping the salty drops of perspiration. Bobby sat back against the wall, pulling Billy with him, holding him close.

"Relax, rest…breathe." Bobby soothed and, stroked his smooth scalp, rubbing the base of his neck. Billy shivered as Bobby's hot breath caressed his neck.

Gently, but firmly, Bobby gripped Billy's hips and moved him lower, so that the crown of his cock was hooked just above his prostate, pressing it firmly, while the thick vein on the underside pulsed against it.

Billy stiffened, releasing a shuddered breath, and Bobby murmured soft words while caressing the creamy skin on his body. After a few moments Billy relaxed again and the enjoyed the tranquillity of the feeling. He could feel Bobby move along inside him in synch with their breathing. Billy was completely boneless against him, completely connected in every way they could.

Billy suddenly contracted around Bobby harshly, startling the Billy by his body's reactions. He mewled sweetly and clawed gently on Bobby's chest in surprise. Bobby caught the hands and kissed each of the fingers. Even though they weren't moving intentionally, the slight movements inside Billy caused by his breathing, were as if Bobby was thrusting into him as deeply and powerfully as he had before.

Bobby's hands tightened on Billy's thighs, his fingertips leaving marks on the pale skin. Billy felt his stomach burn as they kissed lazily, knowing that if Bobby moved at all he would come momentarily.

Billy tried desperately to relax, concentrating on the fingertips running across his thighs. Bobby could feel that Billy was close. He was quivering around him and it filled every cell in his body with pure pleasure. Billy sobbed and let go when he felt Bobby swell inside him.

He moaned loudly, trembling, his back arching and his nails digging into Bobby's shoulders, drawing blood. The tremors in his body not letting go as he convulsed blindly. Bobby breathed harshly as Billy tightened around him like a vice. Billy whimpered as he felt heat spread through his bellows as he was filled and as it ran down his thighs in a steady stream as there was too much for his body to hold. Bobby held the younger man tighter as he felt wet tears dripping onto his skin.

They engaged in a soft and lazy kiss as the tremors left their bodies. Bobby slid further down the bed. Billy smiled tiredly and nuzzled against his tanned shoulder.

"Go to sleep." Bobby said warmly and dried his wet cheeks lovingly. Billy made a satisfied noise in his throat and let himself he lulled off to sleep by his lover's steady breathing.

 

It was hours later, in the middle of the night, that Billy's phone rung. Billy cursed himself for putting his phone on the nightstand. He tried to reach for it, to turn it off, but rolled his eyes as Bobby's arms around his waist tightened as he tried to move. God, he didn't want to move. Everything hurt.

He almost felt giddy with happiness as he realised that he had given up the only virginity he had to give; willingness, and his love. He glanced down; it was clear that the bruises on his hips showed that he was taken.

He caught a glint of himself in the mirror on the wall. He hardly recognised the person staring back at him. Before, after…he had been pale, and his eyes almost dead, his lips bruised and chapped. But now his skin was creamy and his cheeks flushed. His lips were full; swollen and red; kissed. His eyes pulled towards the teeth marks on the base of his neck. Bobby had marked him. Warmth spread in his belly and a smile tugged at his lips. There was something so primal about it. So wonderful and so precious.

The phone kept ringing and after a few seconds, the vibrations caused it to fall down on the mattress. Billy scowled as it didn't stop making that head-splitting noise and reached for the offending object, picking it up, he glanced on the screen. Boston Police Department? Oh yeah, Billy knew that number well. Too well.

"Hello?" he said roughly.

_"Hey Billy, it's Joe…"_

Billy felt the warm feeling in his gut be replaced by a block of ice, and the cold haze of reality was upon him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; We all know how it goes from there. I wrote this because in every story Billy is always the strong and dominant one and i wanted something different. Well, you know me; i like to write something new; something you haven't seen before, and i think this qualifies  
> In the film there are a few moments - and i mean SHORT moments - where Billy shows a different side of himself, his eyes wet with tears and so on... it gave me an idea, and this was it. I needed to get it out of my system. though, i should probably say that i think of Garretts characters as different - completely separate - people, not just him with a different haircut  
> i thought i should let you know that my Four Brother/Death Sentence - for the ones who have been waiting for it - is put on hold, because I've got a major writers block concerning that story. on the other hand; i've got a Billy/Lucas coming up in a few days time. i've had several requests for one, so i hope you will like it. ( It's called 'Lucas')  
> please review, and tell me if you liked Billy's vulnerable moment.


End file.
